Arrogance
by D Gelyn
Summary: Yazoo and Reno have always been equal in skill, but what happens when by chance the Turk finally manages to overpower the Remnant? Will Reno take the opportunity to end things once and for all, or will he have a change of heart?


**Author: **D. Gelyn

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Characters: **RenoXYazoo

**Warnings:** Minor violence, mild bondage, smutty smut smut, and clichéd explicit yaoi (men fucking other men). If any of the above disturbs you, please do not read, because I don't want to hear any complaints. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Advent Children.

**Summary:** Yazoo and Reno have always been equal in skill, but what happens when by chance the Turk finally manages to overpower the Remnant? Will Reno take the opportunity to end things once and for all, or will he have a change of heart?

**AN: **This pairing needs more love. Like, a lot more. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Arrogance<strong>

* * *

><p>Delicate pale palms grazed against rough brick as Yazoo lifted himself upwards, hanging upside-down for a split second before using his momentum to flip the rest of the way over. His left foot landed, perfectly balanced on the crumbling roof structure beneath him while his right connected solidly with his red-headed counterpart's chin. Yazoo watched in smug satisfaction as Reno's head snapped backwards with the force of the blow dealt to his jaw. A perfect attack, using his own flexibility to gain an advantage over the clumsy Turk.<p>

Yazoo hid a smile behind his long fingers. Then, noticing what he was doing, he pulled the gloved digits away from his lips, shaking them slightly as if to reprimand their behavior. His empty hands had been rather fidgety during the course of the battle, for he was unsure how to hold them without the comforting weight of his gun.

Alas, the Remnant had decided not to use his precious velvet nightmare, for if he had, the faintly entertaining battle would have ended far too soon, and in a boring manner at that. Putting a single bullet through the inept Turk's head would have been all too easy, and so the gleaming firearm had remained sheathed in the holster strapped snugly to Yazoo's chest.

Reno cursed harshly and spat blood onto the sidewalk far below, tenderly prodding his wounded jaw. He spun back to face the silver haired Remnant, a disgusted glare fixed on the young man who looked so horrifyingly similar to Sephiroth. Seeing the face of an old enemy was unsettling, and Reno found that his own attacks had suffered due to his uncertainty. The disconcerted Turk's actions were slower, and his footing was not as sure as it had once been. Reno's heart pounded unevenly within his chest from the exertion it had taken to simply remain upright thus far. Attempting to conceal his fatigue, the red-head raised his EMR threateningly as he advanced once more on the utterly calm Remnant. Reno's burning anger and will-power spurred him on, yearning to see the blood of such a devastatingly beautiful creation.

Yazoo chuckled as he observed the childish antics. Twisting and turning his agile body, the Remnant skillfully deflected each of the red-headed Turk's swings with deftly raised arms.

He had been shocked at first, when the crimson-haired man had proved to be an excellent fighter. From what Yazoo had previously seen, he assumed that the Turk was nothing more than an amusing imbecile. Yazoo's shock had been tinged with a rare touch of fear when he realized that not only was the Shinra employee an admirable adversary, but the man's skills might actually equal, or even surpass his own.

Yazoo's amazement and alarm had faded quickly however, for although the Turk seemed to possess otherworldly strength and speed, he was dim-witted and slow to react. Reno's attacks - while being solid and possibly deadly if they came into contact with unguarded flesh - could be avoided with ease, for they were sloppy and lacked coordination. The Turk's defense was even worse, his movements scattered and leaving multiple openings that Yazoo could use to his advantage. In the Remnant's eyes, the red-haired man's talents had been wasted, since he obviously had no idea how to wield his power correctly.

Even after this discovery, Yazoo still had to admit that in hand-to-hand combat he and the impulsive red-head were fairly evenly matched. He did not fear, though, for if the battle ever took a turn in Reno's favor, the Remnant would be quick to draw his gun and put a decisive end to the conflict. Ultimately, the silver-haired man began to relax and enjoy the challenge, with no notion of defeat to hinder his graceful movements. For someone at Yazoo's level in combat skill, a difficult battle was an uncommon pleasure.

The fight had turned into a bizarre dance; the red-head seemed to have given up on his hopes of striking the Remnant directly, so they circled one another with wary eyes. Their bodies tensed with every slight movement from their opponent, and their eyes locked from across the short expanse of rooftop separating them. They moved with stealthy, almost predatory grace, boots scuffing quietly against rough brick as they moved. The Remnant's gaze traveled curiously along the scarlet markings that decorated each of the Turk's sharp cheekbones, wondering what their significance might be. The tell-tale blue-green eyes that warned of a body harboring Jenova cells fought silently against the enhanced cerulean ones, brighter than any sky Yazoo had ever seen.

But unfortunately, a battle can not be won by merely glaring at the enemy, for if that were the case, Yazoo would have left a gruesome pile of bodies in his wake during his quest for Mother.

The Remnant was the first to break the connection and attack, and he did so smoothly, as all of his actions were. Long silver hair swept wildly across his cheeks as he spun, his right foot slamming into the red-head's unprotected chest.

Reno doubled over instantly, clutching at his aching rib-cage, certain that a few of his bones must have snapped from the sheer force of the impact. More blood coated his lips, bubbling up from the depths of his body, warning that he was beginning to break inside. He did not know how much more abuse his body could take before the ability to stay standing would abandon him altogether.

Yazoo watched in amused fascination as the Turk bent at the waist, wrapping his arms protectively around his stomach and grimacing in pain. He wore that agonized expression so well; Yazoo couldn't help but want to see more. The silver-haired Remnant leaned closer in order to get a better look at the young man. "You certainly bleed a lot," he observed, licking his lips slightly as he watched more of the crimson substance trickle from the Turk's lips.

Reno glanced up, somewhat surprised that the otherworldly creature was speaking to him. The corner of his lips twitched upwards into a sarcastic smile. "Humans tend to do that when you play with them too rough, yo." He said, grinning around the nauseating coppery tang of blood on his tongue.

Yazoo seemed to consider this, and he paced across the dingy rooftop, appearing to take Reno's words to heart. "I'll try and remember that," Yazoo said, and his right foot snapped out again, this time cracking against the backs of the Turk's unsteady knees.

Reno stumbled forward and slumped to the ground, skinning his palms and gasping aloud.

Yazoo approached him from behind, winding his fingers into the flaming red ponytail gently, almost adoringly. And then he pulled.

Reno cried out at the sudden pain that raced through his body as the Remnant yanked brutally on his crimson hair, pulling the Turk's head so far back that he had no other choice but to stare into those Jenova-infected crystal blue-green eyes. "I'll try and remember, that is, if I ever lose my love of seeing humans drenched in their own blood. Now, shall I paint you some more, my pretty?" Yazoo asked, looking down at Reno with cold laughter in his gaze. A single gloved finger traced along the Turk's defined cheekbone, right where those mesmerizing strokes of crimson delicately curved. Reno shuddered slightly at the touch, knowing that those hands held the power to end hundreds of human lives. Who knew such sullied hands could feel so gentle? The red-head had to fight his own instinct to lean into the soft caress, reminding himself of his purpose.

The fight was far from over, Reno thought, allowing a small smirk to grace his lips. He gazed up at the horrifically beautiful eyes belonging to the silver-haired man, and he grinned. His own blue eyes glistened mischievously and creased with hidden laughter, smoldering as if lit by an inner fire. "Well then how about we conduct an experiment, yo?"

A single silver eyebrow rose in intrigued amusement, and Reno continued, his voice growing in strength as he spoke.

"You see, I've always wondered if evil pieces of shit like you can bleed at all." With that, Reno sprung up from his position on the ground, ignoring the wrenching pain that shot through his scalp as the force of his leap pulled his hair out of the other man's cruel grasp. Twisting mid-air, Reno brought his EMR down brutally on the side of the Remnant's neck, cold metal connecting with pliant pale flesh. He hoped to hear that wonderful snap that would tell him he had finished off the wretched creature once and for all.

Reno pitied the Remnants, although he would never admit to it, of course. He could see an inhuman loneliness in those hellish eyes. No it was beyond loneliness, it was isolation to a point of torment, and such tortured expressions split Reno in two. Was he the only one that could see the obvious suffering in the Remnant's eyes? He wished to set them free, a painless death delivered by his hand, and he could send them off to meet the Mother they desired so strongly to be reunited with. So, as soft skin gave way beneath the firm metallic length of his EMR, Reno waited to feel the end of his foe.

But there was no blessed crack as Reno had expected; instead, a warm liquid splattered across the Turk's fist, and he looked down to see a gleaming red substance covering his knuckles. Blood. Reno's stomach churned, and his nausea returned. _They bleed _was all he could think, as he gazed into those Jenova-infused eyes that suddenly seemed so human.

Yazoo's knees buckled beneath him, and he lost balance as waves of pain crashed down around him. His vision left him for a moment, and darkness swam before his eyes, leaving him even more vulnerable in the pitch-black of his own mind.

The Remnant's fingers scrambled desperately to stop the blood from flowing out of the newly inflicted wound and between his white fingertips. He bordered on the edge of consciousness for a moment, and then he heard a god-forsaken voice calling him back.

"You aren't giving up now are you, yo?"

Yazoo shook his head, not in answer, but to rid himself of the dark smudges that clouded his vision. He rose to his feet, albeit shakily, but he stood nonetheless. With slightly clumsy fingers, the silver-haired man pulled his gun from where it was so dutifully strapped to his side. He held the gun limply in his fingers, unable, it seemed, to hold the weapon straight. The hand that did not hold the gleaming firearm was pressed firmly against his neck, inspecting the damage that had been done while simultaneously working to cease his fresh blood from pouring out of the bludgeoned gash. What would Kadaj and Loz say? The dear brothers would surely ridicule Yazoo for being careless enough to fall for the red haired man's tricks and then be so severely injured by the unintelligent Turk.

The weakening Remnant attempted to position himself in something that resembled a fighting stance, and he could almost pass as being comfortable and confident if not for the death-grip on his gun that was turning his knuckles white.

Reno gazed at the other man, still sickened by the sight of his blood- real blood. From where he was standing, Yazoo looked less like a murderous monster and more like a viciously wounded animal. Reno watched as the blood continued to seep down the slope of the Remnant's neck, despite the man's efforts to stem the flow. The loss was obviously draining the Yazoo, for he was weak-kneed and his eyes were hazy.

Reno suddenly felt terribly guilty. If only he had managed to break the man's neck when he had struck. It was obvious that such a wound would cause the man to die unless he was healed soon. But unlike a clean break to the spine that would have sent him tumbling without knowledge of pain into the Lifestream, now he would suffer and slip into darkness slowly, frightened, alone, and in agony.

Yazoo gathered his strength for an attack, a final desperate attempt. He knew he didn't have a chance, his vision was blurring quickly. What had once been tiny smudges on the outskirts of his gaze had now expanded and were cloaking him within the endless night that he knew awaited. But never would the Remnant let it be said that he went out without a fight. What would his brothers say if they ever found out that Yazoo had cowered and begged for mercy at the thought of his end? No, he would be standing until the last drop of blood fled from his body and his vision tunneled into blackness completely.

Leaning backwards, Yazoo spun one last time, attempting to deliver one of his well-known kicks to the Turk's smug face. "You. Will. Not. End. Me." The silver haired man said, and he was proud that his words remained steady. His attack, however, did not, and the red-head easily dodged the kick. Instead of countering the Remnant's assault, Reno merely caught the leather-booted foot in his fingers.

Surprised, Yazoo struggled to free himself from the Turk's resolute grasp.

Reno stared at him, admiring in self-disgust the way Yazoo's blood had stained the tips of his shining hair. When he searched himself, Reno found that the violent anger he felt towards the Remnant was tainted with sympathy. If what the silver-haired man had said, he and his brothers only wished to be complete. What right did any of the rest of them have to stop the young remnants from becoming whole?

Reno nearly slapped himself. Of course they could not allow the nightmarish triplets to find Jenova's head. No one wanted Sephiroth to return.

But even so…Reno could not see them as entirely evil. How could such a beautiful face and miserable gaze belong to a wicked being? Surely Yazoo felt remorse, if the sadness in his lovely eyes was any hint.

His fingers still wrapped around stiff leather, Reno pulled the Remnant forward, using his grasp on the man's ankle to draw him closer.

A startled Yazoo lost balance and slipped due to the unexpected tug on his booted foot. He landed gracefully on the ground, despite the awkward stumble which had caused his fall. His right leg remained firmly grasped in the red-haired man's tight grip even as he seated himself on the rooftop.

"So now you're done? Going to give up and die, yo?" Reno asked, surprised by the man's submissive behavior. The Turk glanced down at his trusty EMR, which he still grasped firmly in his fist. The end was stained with thick red blood, and it dripped slowly down the handle and onto Reno's already coated fingers. Disgusted, Reno tossed the rod to the side, jumping slightly at the harsh tinny clanking as it bounced against the bricks. Realizing that Yazoo was still armed, Reno took the opportunity to kick the ornate gun out of the man's feeble grip. The gun joined the scratched EMR on the other side of the rooftop in a chorus of clanging metal.

"Hmmph" was Yazoo's response to Reno's actions, a soft smirk curling his lips. Reno was astounded by the Remnant's ability to maintain his condescending attitude even as he gradually bled to death on the bricks. Yazoo had a strength no normal man possessed, upholding his pride even as he was falling apart.

Making a sudden decision, Reno dragged the silver-haired man towards him once more, noticing the wince of pain on the man's normally impassive features.

Yazoo put up a fight. Never would it be said that he accepted death easily. In his greatly weakened state, however, his attempts were pathetic, and Reno hauled him closer effortlessly.

"I'm going to heal you." Reno muttered softly, as if trying to convince himself it was the right thing to do.

Reno bent over the slender man's writhing body, straddling leather clad thighs in order to hold the silver-haired man still.

Yazoo hissed in response to the unwanted contact, his unearthly eyes flashing in warning. He twisted beneath the Turk, but his struggles only caused the red-head to press down more firmly against the other's body.

Blood-drenched clawed fingers scratched at Reno's face, and the red head gasped as he felt fingernails break through the flesh on his cheek, leaving a trail of warm blood along his already injured jaw.

"Yo, what the hell? I'm trying to help you!" Reno yelled, angered by the silver-haired man's unwillingness to give in even though he had obviously lost. The Turk truly did not want to have to kill the other man. Grappling with the scrabbling fingers, Reno managed to grasp a hold of Yazoo's wrists and pin them to the abrasive bricks that supported the two exhausted combatants.

When the backs of his hands slapped against the rooftop, all of Yazoo's furious thrashing stopped. He lay beneath Reno, as docile and calm as a drowsy child.

Reno was wary at first of the sudden change in attitude, but as Yazoo's blood stained the already dark brick, the Turk realized that the silver-haired man probably wouldn't be able to muster the strength for a surprise attack even if he wanted to.

Reno released the Remnant's hands, and they remained where they were, lifelessly curled into fists. Yazoo's gaze was unfocused and his normally vivid eyes had dimmed. The fight had completely left the man, as if he had resigned himself to death.

Reno hated it.

Where was the snide smirk that always played on the curve of those angelic lips? Where was the aggressive glare ever present in those eyes? Where was the unending arrogance Reno had come to expect from this man?

Nothing could be seen of that Yazoo, the one that was the Turk's enemy, and whom Reno had secretly begun to admire. The man beneath him now was a lifeless figure of gaunt flesh and broken resolve.

Anger surged through the Turk's veins at the compliance presented by the Remnant's sprawled form. Without thinking, Reno raised his right hand and slapped Yazoo hard across the face. The man's head turned sharply with the force of the blow, silvery hair concealing his features.

A barely audible, yet just as haughty "Hmmph" was the only response the Turk received.

Nevertheless, that single sound was enough to reassure Reno that the Yazoo he knew was not lost, just fading. With this thought the only one on his mind, Reno set about healing the other man. He removed a single glowing green orb from where he had stashed it before the fight, knowing that there would be injuries, only believing that they would be his own. How strange, the Turk mused; he had thought this would end quite the opposite, with him lying prone and motionless beneath a bloodthirsty Yazoo.

As Reno stared at the silver hair that danced and tangled in the light breeze, he noticed (not for the first time) how beautiful the other man was. Yes, he was quite attractive when his lips weren't set in a proud smirk, and his head wasn't cocked condescendingly. That starlit hair, such a contrast to the stark black of his leather; Reno longed to touch the shimmering strands. He resisted the impulse, and his gaze slid gradually to Yazoo's eyes. Long eyelashes fluttered as the man fought to keep his eyes open, and hidden beyond, the red-head knew, was that breathtakingly beautiful and piercingly evil gaze. The Turk held his breath, just staring at the stunning beauty beneath him.

With a slight jolt in his stomach, Reno realized that he much preferred it this way. He wished to control his adversary; he desired to dominate every part of Yazoo. The Turk did not want the Remnant to die; no, he wanted something quite different from the man.

The red-head leaned back and watched with interest as the flesh of Yazoo's pale throat slowly stitched itself back together. No matter how many times he saw it, Reno was always amazed by the power of the materia to either heal or destroy at the will of its wielder.

Yazoo drifted along the hazy line drawn rigidly between life and death. His mind was at peace; he had never felt such serenity, and he welcomed the tide of nothingness that swept around him with open arms.

The tired Remnant was rather displeased when he abruptly felt a gentle warmth sweep down the side of his neck, and a dull throbbing flicked his senses back into life. He blinked languidly, and realized that his vision was slowly clearing, and if the grey sky above him was any hint, he hadn't moved at all.

There was an aggravating weight atop his knees, and as Yazoo painstakingly turned his head, he noticed with a groan that the annoying red-head was still seated contentedly on top of him.

"Wakey-Wakey, yo," the man trilled, his deceivingly naïve blue eyes locking with Yazoo's own. Reno looked almost comical, with such an innocent face acting as an ironic contrast to the mixture of his and the Remnant's blood that soaked the front of his suit.

Yazoo sat up, succeeding in knocking the other man out of his lap. He soon found, however, that his body had lost far too much blood to recover so quickly, and he fell back against the rooftop once more, gritting his teeth as pain sliced through his shoulder.

Reno made a soft sound of disapproval and slid forward once more, placing his hands carefully beneath Yazoo's knees, pushing up the uneven folds of the tight leather, and slipping between slender thighs.

Yazoo grunted slightly as the shifting sent a wave of dizziness through his body, his vision blanking for a moment. The silver-haired man brought a hand to his forehead, thankful that his fingers were not shaking. Gradually, the sudden bout of lightheadedness faded, the dark splotches obstructing his gaze dispersed, and Yazoo lifted his eyes to see what the red-head was doing.

The Remnant was appalled by the awkward position he found himself in, half perched in Reno's lap with his slim thighs arranged suggestively around the Turk's hips.

"What are you doing?" Yazoo growled, baring his teeth at the other man, who was sliding a single hand languidly up and down the Remnant's lithely muscled thigh.

Reno tilted his chin slightly, mimicking the way in which Yazoo often cocked his own head. Ignoring the impressive display of canines, the Turk gazed at the Remnant with wide childlike eyes that proclaimed a nonexistent innocence behind the man's actions.

"Having sex with you?" Reno said bluntly, although his tone sounded as if he were asking a question rather than answering one.

Yazoo was stunned, almost too shocked to move, but he found his strength eventually and attempted to squirm away from the clearly insane redhead. The Remnant was distraught by the frailness of his limbs, his muscles just were not carrying out the actions his mind demanded of them. He had never felt so fragile, and he despised the Turk all the more for putting him in such a sorry state.

Reno was ashamed to admit that he found Yazoo's weak struggles exciting, but he did. How could it not be? The way the man's cheeks had flushed lightly at Reno's words was so…cute.

To make the Turk's predicament even worse, as the silver-haired man wriggled, a leather clad knee brushed roughly against Reno's groin, and he doubled over, gasping with pleasure.

Yazoo ceased all movement at the sound of Reno's aroused panting, and he felt his own breath catch momentarily as the Turk's semi-hard-on brushed against his leg.

"Why?" was the only word the uneasy Remnant could manage to utter.

Reno glanced up and smirked softly when he saw the confusion mixed with a touch of fear and arousal in Yazoo's expression. "Well I don't want to kill ya, even though that's what I've been ordered to do. I guess I've just always found you sort of intriguing, you know? Your skill, and most of all the way you always look like a stuck up asshole, even when you're getting the shit beat out of you." The Turk laughed hoarsely, his throat still wet with his own blood, and began to move slowly up towards Yazoo's chest, which was rising and falling rapidly. "Someone's gotta knock you of you're high horse and teach you some respect, yo."

And those were the last words Reno spoke before he dove, latching his mouth playfully to the side of Yazoo's throat, which was still slick with copper-scented liquid even though the wound had been healed. Reno's tongue began to dance along the slope of the other's neck, lapping at the thick coating of tangy blood.

Yazoo shouted in surprise and shoved at the Turk's shoulders, trying to push him away. His efforts were to no avail, for Reno merely pressed more firmly against the writhing form beneath him, groaning as Yazoo's pointless struggles sent shivers of pleasure rolling down his spine.

Yazoo continued to resist, using every ounce of his remaining strength to shove futilely against Reno's broad shoulders. The Turk's long finger slid gently down the Remnant's sides, tickling his rib cage and caressing the curve of his slim waist. Yazoo stopped moving for a moment, liking the pleasurable feelings that were awakening everywhere the red-head had touched. The silver-haired man bit back a groan as those provocative fingers slid farther down until they gently cupped his slim backside.

Pleased by Yazoo's obvious reaction, Reno tightened his grip on his captive and rolled his hips forward, pressing his crotch roughly into the Remnant's.

Yazoo sat up immediately, swaying dangerously and trembling with the effort it took to remain in an upright position. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he gasped as Reno slid a hand between them to rub against Yazoo's leather-covered groin.

The Turk rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I don't like repeating myself, yo" he muttered before pushing down against the Remnant again.

Yazoo hissed, half out of anger, and half because regardless of the fact that he did not want to feel aroused by having the other man grinding against him, his traitorous body had other ideas.

Reno laughed softly in Yazoo's ear, his breath ghosting over the shell and causing the Remnant to shudder. The red-head wiggled his fingers and began to rub his fingertips suggestively against the crevice between the silver-haired man's cheeks, which he could feel even through the leather.

Yazoo gasped in surprise, an innocent sound that set off waves of heated desire between Reno's legs. He pressed his hardness against Yazoo in need, surprised when he found that the Remnant was in a similar state of arousal despite his protests. Grinning, the Turk pushed more forcefully, grinding his hips sensually against the other man's.

Hesitantly, Yazoo imitated the motion, arching his back slightly to better push himself upwards to meet the source of his lust. Reno groaned in pleasure. If the silver-haired man's struggles had been enjoyable, the stimulation he received now from the man's submission was unbearable.

Reno reached around to slip his fingers beneath the layers of leather and dig his fingernails into the soft flesh of the Remnant's ass. Yazoo shivered but did not make a sound, biting his lips to contain the moan that threatened to destroy whatever tattered shreds remained of his pride.

The red head curled his fingers and pushed down the black leather, leaving Yazoo's bare backside to meet the cold bricks. The Remnant's hard length was freed from the restricting confines of the tight pants, and pressed hungrily against Reno's crotch.

"No underwear?" the redhead teased. "This must be my lucky day."

Yazoo snorted derisively in response, avoiding Reno's sharp gaze.

For the time being, the Turk ignored the other man's enticing hardness and continued to nibble along the length of Yazoo's jaw and neck, thoroughly enjoying the hoarse moans the Remnant unwillingly let slip between his gritted teeth.

Eventually Yazoo had endured enough of the torment inflicted on him by the red-head's warm lips and tongue, and he wound his fingers harshly into the short vermillion spikes atop the Turk's head. Fisting the surprisingly soft red hair, the Remnant pulled upwards viciously.

Reno moaned in pain as his mouth was forcibly lifted away from the delicate white skin he had been attentively marking.

"If you are going to do it," Yazoo snarled through his still clenched teeth. "Then get it over with."

An idiotic grin spread across Reno's lips "Impatient are we, yo?" He said, smirking slightly as he removed his fingers from the smooth ass they had been teasing. His agile hands moved to his own pants, where he made quick work of sliding off his belt and unzipping the front of his slacks.

Gently, the red-head palmed himself through the cloth of his boxers before reaching inside and revealing his impressive length.

Yazoo stared at the Turk's erect cock, beginning to feel worried. He knew how sex worked of course, but he had never had the time nor had he ever felt the remotest desire to try it. But as he watched the alluring way the Turk stroked himself, Yazoo felt an unfamiliar tingling in his stomach, and the tip of his own fully erect length began to drip with want.

Reno noticed this and grinned again. "Oh you like watching me? What a pervert you are," he said, and he pumped his length again, groaning with the sole purpose of making Yazoo suffer.

The Remnant's eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed as he frowned at the other man.

The pouting expression on Yazoo's face was enough to make Reno forget his plan to torture the silver-haired man until he begged, and instead he found himself moaning and sliding farther up between the Remnant's temptingly parted thighs.

Reno had to stop, however, and laugh again as he noticed the amount of pre-cum that was seeping from the swollen head of the other man's cock and gathering at the junction of his slender legs. "Don't tell me you're a virgin," he joked, not aware that he was actually right. "You're so wet," the Turk whispered seductively, dragging his long fingers through the stickiness that slicked Yazoo's inner thighs.

The silver-haired man shivered, surprised by how gentle the calloused hands were as they caressed the sensitive skin between his legs. Reno in turn was caught of guard when the Remnant's thighs began to quiver, his back arching dramatically as he inadvertently attempted to push himself into the Turk's enthusiastic grasp.

The virginal Remnant moaned; although, to Reno it sounded strangely close to the man's default answer to everything, "Hmmph".

Yazoo had never known such physical pleasures before; he had never been touched in such a way, and the red-head was eager to please. The Turk's graceful fingers slid up and down Yazoo's slender frame, slowly ridding him of constrictive clothing and teasing pale flesh.

One rather bold hand lingered tantalizingly against the smooth curve of the Remnant's hip before daring to venture further, sliding in between moist thighs to fondle the sensitive bare flesh.

Yazoo gasped aloud, and his bare stomach lifted skywards; his hard length gripped tightly in the other's large hands. The Remnant's unzipped leather hung carelessly from his otherwise bare shoulders, and as he bucked upward the stiff material slipped down to his pointy elbows. His knees which had before been unwillingly encircling the red-head's hips, were now practically throttling the man's waist in need.

Reno could not take it any longer, especially not when the other man's enticing little hole was displayed so magnificently before his impatient blue eyes. Coating his fingers in the slippery substance that glossed Yazoo's trembling ashen thighs, the Turk proceeded to slip his hand between the other's perfectly sculpted cheeks and insert a single digit into the puckered hole.

"What do you think you're – fuck!" Yazoo hissed in discomfort, writhing in pain as the finger which had been gently teasing his hole suddenly slid inside of him. The base of his skull hit the bricks with a resounding crack as he thrashed about, and his vision blanked once again.

Reno circled his arm securely around the back of the Remnant's head, providing a support to prevent the squirming man from injuring himself further. "Calm down, yo. That's only one finger. How were you planning on taking me if you can't even stand a finger?"

Yazoo looked up at the other man, confusion in his demonic eyes. The Remnant's gleaming mane of silver hair fell elegantly around his shoulders like a bride's veil, and a couple glistening strands clung to the thin layer of sweat that covered his forehead. "Take you?" He asked in uncertainty, although he noticed with mild relief that the ache of having the Turk's finger moving in and out of his body was beginning to dull.

Reno looked surprised. "Is this your first time with another man? I thought you felt a little too tight, it's going to take a little while to loosen you up."

Yazoo looked away, slightly abashed by his acceptance of the Turk's advances. Even more shameful was that the pain inside him had disappeared completely, and he was now rather enjoying the feeling of being continuously penetrated by the other's finger.

It didn't even hurt that much when the red-head added a second finger, although Yazoo shifted and tensed somewhat at the intrusion.

The third finger would have most definitely been agony if not for the fact that as soon as Reno pushed that third finger into the tight ring of muscles, his agile fingers brushed against a small bundle of nerves that drew quite a reaction from the silver-haired man.

Yazoo cried out as white flashed before his eyes. The naïve Remnant would have feared that he was blacking out again if not for the intense pleasure that flooded his system, coursing through his veins like liquid fire and pooling in between his straining thighs.

Noticing the incredible response, Reno thrust his fingers harshly towards the same spot whilst simultaneously grabbing a hold and squeezing the other man's cock.

The dual stimulation proved to be too much for the inexperienced Remnant, and he came hard into the Turk's hand, his seed splattering across those long fingers and his own naked chest.

Reno blinked in surprise and sat back, watching the other man pant and tremble with the after-shock of his orgasm. "Wait you really are a virgin aren't you, yo?" he whispered in amusement, bringing his fingers up to his lips to clean away the sticky white substance with his tongue. The first release of a virgin, it tasted so sweet, like the tender flesh of a forbidden fruit.

Yazoo merely groaned in reply, although he managed to glare angrily at the redhead even through the haze of his fulfilled desire.

Reno grinned. "Well hold still a'ight? This isn't over yet." He said, and he quickly reached upward to grasp the other man's wrists and tie them securely with the straps of his gun holster. Deciding that the bonds were taut after tugging on them a few times to check, Reno turned his attention to more important matters. Namely, a quivering Remnant whose twitching hole was practically begging to be tainted.

Yazoo struggled against his bonds momentarily. "What is the need for this?" he asked, glowering at his captor.

Reno smirked, "I tend to get pretty tired after sex, and I can't have you running off anywhere while I take a little nap after we are done now can I?"

Yazoo glared, but the only sound he made was a scornful little "Hmmph", before shaking his hair out of his eyes and leaning backwards, exposing himself completely to a wide-eyed Reno. "Fine then Turk, prove to me you're better at this than you are at fighting at least."

Reno narrowed his eyes at the insult. "Sure thing, yo," he growled before grabbing both of Yazoo's pale thighs, pushing them upwards while simultaneously spreading them.

Yazoo winced at the forcefulness of the other's actions as his firm ass was lifted off the rooftop. He refused to make a sound. That was, until the red-head plunged into him, sheathing his entire length within the Remnant in a single well aimed thrust.

Yazoo's entire body tensed, his muscles contracting and clenching around the intrusion. He cried out in both agony and pleasure as he was impaled on the other's thick length. His head fell back, mouth open as he screamed and blue-green eyes wide-open but unseeing. His desperate fingers scrabbled to hold onto something, but they were bound too tightly, and his fingertips were rubbed raw against the brick. His flaccid member rose once more, hardening painfully with renewed lust.

Reno groaned as the Remnant's hole tightened around his stiff member, the wet ring of muscle compressing and welcoming him into the untouched cavern. "I can't move unless you relax a little bit, yo," he panted into the other man's shoulder, gathering the slight form into his arms and lifting the Remnant so that he was seated in Reno's lap. Winding his fingers into shining silver hair, Reno tilted Yazoo's head back and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was innocent and short.

Yazoo found the kiss to be far too gentle for his liking, and as the Turk began to pull away, he grabbed a hold of the fiery ponytail and yanked him back. It was the Remnant who initiated the kiss this time, his hungry tongue delving in-between the other man's lips with determination. He could taste blood on the Turk's lips, and he wondered absentmindedly which one of them it belonged to.

Reno groaned and sucked harshly on the wet muscle that had invaded his mouth, his hips automatically pushing upward into the warm heat that surrounded him.

Both men moaned into each other's mouths, and gradually they began to move together. A perfect rhythm; a compromise between sworn enemies.

Yazoo lifted his hips with the aid of one of Reno's hands, fingernails digging pleasurably into soft flesh. Then as quickly as possible, for neither wanted to be without the other's warmth for long, Yazoo slammed back down onto Reno's awaiting member, penetrating himself with the other's lengthy member. It was then that Yazoo realized, maybe Reno's strength hadn't gone to waste after all; it was possible the muscles that adorned the red-head's thighs and shoulders were meant for dominating in a much different way than in combat. Reno was a lover, not a fighter.

Yazoo felt himself reaching bliss at last as he was stretched and filled to the breaking point. That now familiar feeling brewed behind his navel, warning him that his orgasm was approaching. He began to ride the Turk with a new urgency, sliding up and down on the throbbing length inside him, his muscles clenching and unclenching wetly in order to accommodate the large member.

Reno knew he would not last much longer either, and he slipped a shaking hand between their sweat-slicked bodies to pump Yazoo's hardness, his palm smoothly stroking the warm underside.

At last with a shuddering breath, Yazoo released, his cum once again spilling from his pulsing member and drenching his chest and the Turk's gentle hand.

Reno thrust upward into the tight hole once more before his own stomach muscles contracted and he came into the Remnant's battered body, coating the already slick insides with his seed.

The Turk collapsed in exhaustion immediately after removing himself from that divine warmth, causing Yazoo to fall back against the bricks once more. Yazoo was still riding out the waves of his orgasm, so he did not notice the sharp pain of his shoulder blades colliding with the rooftop for the second time that day.

Once the pleasurable haze drifted away, Yazoo began to feel sticky and slightly uncomfortable with the other man pressing heavily against him.

"Ugh, get off," he groaned, wiggling beneath Reno. There was no response from the motionless Turk, and Yazoo glared down at him scathingly.

He made a soft noise of disapproval as he noticed with annoyance that true to his word, Reno was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>It was some time later that a rather disgruntled Rude went in search of his partner, who was, as per usual, late. Noticing that the helicopter was still positioned where it had been two hours ago when Reno had run of in search of that long-haired Remnant, Rude began his search nearby.<p>

It didn't take long to find Reno, for apparently the battle between the Turk and the Remnant had taken place only a rooftop away from the lonesome helicopter.

Upon finding the red-head fast asleep and naked atop a rather uncomfortable looking and equally unclothed Yazoo, Rude wished he had never gone looking for his unreliable partner. Ignoring the pleading glances sent his way by the silver-haired man, Rude straightened his glinting sunglasses, turned on his heel, and walked away.

He would not report his partner to Tseng; No, Rude did not want to take part in the awkward proceedings that would surely follow the announcement that a Turk had been intimately involved with the spawn of Jenova. Let that red-head idiot clean up his mess himself.

* * *

><p>Yazoo felt dismayed as he watched the muscular bald man recede, walking slowly back in the direction he had come. The young Remnant tugged against the leather that bound his wrists in futile optimism that he could break free. Losing his only hope of escape, Yazoo resigned himself to his fate, shifting beneath Reno's thin-yet-heavy form.<p>

Gone was the constantly present arrogance in Yazoo's blue-green gaze, replaced by something that felt dangerously like affection as he gazed at the crimson spikes that fluttered gently against his shoulder. How he loathed Reno for making him feel so vulnerable with emotions he had never felt before hammering him from all directions. He sighed softly, but the sound was new and held no hint of Yazoo's normally condescending tone.

The silver-haired Remnant grudgingly wound his fingers through the dozing man's lush red hair, reveling in the sweet smell as he placed a somewhat resentful kiss on the other's cheek.

In the recesses of his mind, Yazoo swore on his Mother's ever elusive head that he would never underestimate the Turk again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is what happens when my roommate finds the Advent Children DVD buried under a pile of clothes in her closet and spends the next three days watching it over and over again. Yes, I can now quote the entire movie. Yes, all of the characters have been wandering through my dreams for the past week. So, until I can manage to rid myself of these wonderful men who have for the time being taken residence in my head, you can expect a couple more Advent Children fanfics from yours truly.<strong>

**If you enjoyed this little Renzoo one-shot, or even if you didn't, please let me know ^_^. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
